Forever?
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is the third in the Forever Series and picks up in the middle of the second story when Harm finds out that Bud really did marry Catherine Gale and himself.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Forever?

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: Harm/Catherine

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback, but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant 

Note: This story picks up in the middle of the second story in this series; A Forever Future.

Chapter 1

"Buddy just told me that the Admiral asked him to perform the ceremony! Who knew that when he got ordained on the internet so he could marry Commander Rabb and that lady, that he would ever need to use it again," Harriett told Mac.

"Wait a minute!" Harm exclaimed, he had been listening to the conversation between Mac and Harriet in the hopes of learning more details. What he hadn't expected was to learn something relating to himself. "Do you mean that when Bud married Catherine Gale and I, he was legally licensed to do so?!"

"Yes," Harriett told him. "It only took a few minutes to do it on line."

"So what you are saying is that he really married Catherine Gale and me?!"

"I believe so Commander. He didn't know he was supposed to do any different when you called him in such a rush. Bud just got himself ordained as the sheet of vows was printing out."

"That's just great!" Harm told her, then slowly went back into his office and closed the door.

Calling the old number he had for her Harm was glad to hear, "Catherine Gales office," when the phone was answered.

"This is Commander Harmon Rabb, I really need to talk to Catherine."

"I'm sorry Commander Rabb, she's not here today, may I take a message?" her assistant asked.

"No, I really need to talk to her! When will she be back? This is very important!" Harm sounded frantic.

"She is on maternity leave Commander. She probably won't be back in the office for several weeks," the assistant took pity on him.

"Thank you! Can you please give me her home address? This is so important, I need to get to her as quickly as possible!"

"I can't give you that Commander, but ummm I shouldn't tell you this, but she is still in the hospital, you could probably see her there if you hurry."

"I can't thank you enough!" he told her and hung up.

Harm raced out of the office and into his car so he could head to the hospital…to talk to his…wife, who had just had another man's baby. As he drove Harm wondered what he was actually going to say to her when he got to the hospital. After all she had just had a baby and she was facing motherhood all alone and here he was about to drop a bombshell into her lap. Could he do it? Should he do it?

After asking where maternity was Harm decided to take the stairs to the third floor. Not for the excersize he probably needed. Not for any of the good reasons that someone would take the stairs rather than the elevator. No he took the stairs rather than the elevator for one reason only, to give himself more time to think of what to say.

Standing right outside her room Harm realized his time was up. He had to go in there and tell a woman he hardly knew that they were really married. Taking a deep breath he walked in without even knocking.

Catherine was nursing the baby when he walked in, he almost backed right back again when she looked up and saw him, "Hey Harm, what are you doing here? Come on in." When he still hovered at the doorway she questioned, "Unless this bothers you?" she nodded to the nursing baby.

"Ummmm no it doesn't bother me, I was just thinking you might not want an audience," he told her and then inched into the room taking a chair near the bed.

"So what brings you here? How did you hear that I'd had the baby?"

"Well I called your office and when I told you assistant how important it was she sort of told me where you were."

"Okay then, what was so important that you had to track me down here?" she asked intently.

"Well ummm, I just found out today that Bud, ummm the fake minister I had come in to do our fake marriage?"

"Yes?" she tried to get him to the point.

"Well he went and got himself ordained to perform weddings, not knowing that we only needed a fake one for your mother…Catherine I just found out that we are REALLY married!"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We're married?!" Catherine questioned in astonishment.

"Yes I'm afraid so. I just came to tell you to try and figure out what you wanted to do about it."

"Harm I just had a baby a few hours ago, this is a bit much to just drop in my lap like this."

"I'm sorry Catherine, congrats on the baby. Is it a boy or girl?"

"Well by the pink hat you might be able to guess she is a girl."

"And her father?"

"He is completely out of the picture. Why do you ask?"

"Well when you came to visit me that time and we talked about trying to have a future together…I mean maybe this is a sign that things really might be open for a chance for us. Maybe we could give it a chance, especially now that you have had the baby."

"Harm just how long ago did you learn about this?"

"Just before I came here, why?"

"I thought so…you haven't taken the time to think this out at all. Once again you are just jumping in with both feet before thinking things through. I don't want to live that way. If you had really thought about this and it was something you truly wanted, then maybe I would consider such an offer. But not this way," Catherine shook her head sadly and finished feeding the baby. She closed her gown and put the baby on her shoulder and began to pat her on her back.

"Catherine, maybe it sounded that way, but I had time to think about it on the drive over here. I knew you were pregnant several months back, and after hearing you were here with the baby I really did think about the two of us being together in a real way. The last time we talked about this you seemed to be willing to consider us being together if I had thought about it and really wanted to commit to a long term relationship. Well I have, and I do, so what do you say? Will you take a chance with me?"

Looking at him in wonder, she told Harm, "I think that if you have really taken the time to think this over and really want us to be together, then yes I would be willing to give this all a try. I really need some stability in my and my baby's life. So yes Harm, if you want to give this marriage thing a chance then I am in. But we will have to live in your apartment, mine is an one room place with the smallest kitchen on record."

"You've seen my place, there is no nursery there," he told her.

"Well for a while she will need to be near by at night so I can feed her. Aren't you still caring for that teenage girl? Maybe we could all look for a house together?"

"That is actually the plan, Mattie and I have talked about a house before and she wants a dog. There just hasn't been the time to go out and look."

"Good, then maybe now we could find the time to do that looking?" she suggested.

"Sure. You know I didn't even ask what the baby's name is?"

"Right now, even though I have been thinking about it since she was born, all I can think of at this moment, is Harmony."

"What?! Really?! That would be really cool!" Harm told her cheerfully.

"Are you sure? If I do that everyone will think she is yours."

"That's okay, if we are doing the married thing, why not let them think she is mine? I would be okay with it if you are Cathy."

"Not Cathy please. It sounds like a little girl. If you don't want the whole name then what about Cat?"

"Cat is fine with me. When are you going to be able to leave here with her?"

"They examined us both and we are fine. We can go home anytime. I was going to call my brother to come and get us. I won't be able to drive for a few weeks."

"I can take you home. But I am guessing all the baby stuff is at your place," when he saw her nod Harm suggested, "Well if you and Harmony would be okay in the car for a short time I could run into your place and bring out anything that she would need."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We could do that, and you called her Harmony! I love the sound of that. Would you like to hold her?" she offered, holding out the baby to him.

"Me? Hold a baby?" Harm looked deer in the headlights.

"Yes you, if she is going to be our child then you should get used to holding her too."

"I ummm don't know how. I've never held a baby before. Harriett always tried to get me to when her's were babies but I always passed my turn to someone else."

"It's not hard Harm. You just need to make sure to support her head and everything else comes naturally."

Harm stepped forward to take the baby from her and couldn't believe how little she was. How little she weighed. "She's so tiny!" he whispered.

"She's six pounds eight ounces, that is normal for a newborn," Cat offered.

"But still she seems so tiny," he said lookind down at the baby in his arms. "How are we going to get her home?"

"There's a carrier over there that is also a car seat. I just need to get her dressed and fill out the birth cirtificate with her name."

"What or rather whom did you list as the father?"

"I was going to put down 'unknown'," she admitted.

"Cat you could put down my name if you wanted," he told her.

"Harm, this is a legal document…"

"I'm a lawyer Cat, I know that. I would be proud to have you put my name down there as father."

"Harm, are you sure?"

"Yes I am Cat. Let's please make little Harmony…what is her middle name going to be?"

"I was thinking Allison after my mother."

"Little Harmony Allison Rabb."

"Rabb?" Cat questioned.

"Well we are married," he grinned at her.

"So Catherine Rabb too?" she asked with a shy smile.

"I think that sounds pretty good," he told her.

"Okay, but I think that I will keep Gale for work if that is okay with you?"

"That's fine with me Cat. Now let's get you and our daughter home."

"Ummmm there is one more thing that you should know if we are going to start living together. I can't have sex for six weeks because of having the baby. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

Harm thought about it for a minute and then told her, "No I can wait Cat. It has been this long, six more weeks won't matter that much."

Cat called in the nurse and filled out the birth cirtificate. Then got herself dressed while the nurse helped Harm change Harmony's diaper and dressed her in the outfit Cat had brought for her to go home in. Once the baby was strapped into the car seat a wheelchair was brought in for Cat and they all headed out of the hospital. Harm carried the baby to the door and then gave her to the nurse while he went to bring the car around. He was shown how to put the car seat in the back of his SUV and then helped Cat into the front seat. They headed off to her apartment to get the things they would need for the baby.

Once at her apartment Cat gave Harm the key and he hurried off to get the list she had given him on the way there. Back at the car after the second trip, even with a bag of Cat's clothes so she would have something to wear at his place, he closed the back of the vehicle up and climbed back into the driver's seat. "Ready for this?" he asked his…wife sitting next to him.

"I am," she answered with a smile. "Did you have any idea your day would end like this?"

"Not in a million years, but I am really glad that it did! Remind me to thank Bud for it one of these days!"

"Only as long as you thank him for me too."

Harm grinned at her, admitting to himself he had never felt happier than he had at that moment, "I will do that Cat. Now let's get you and our daughter home."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arriving at his appartment Harm carefully unclipped the car seat part from the carrier and with one hand he carried the sleeping baby and the other arm was around Cat's waist assisting her into the building. Once in the apartment, he helped Cat to the couch and put the baby down next to her, then he hurried out to his SUV to get the baby things and Cat's suitcase. Back in the apartment he asked her where she wanted him to put things, and she told him with a grin that the bassenet should go on the side of the bed he didn't use, and they would need a clear space for diaper changing. At his confussed look she told him that the top of his dresser with a towel on it should be a good spot.

Nodding his agreement he went into the bedroom and tried to decide which side of the bed she should sleep in, he usually moved to the middle of the bed. Shaking his head he gave her the side nearer the bathroom and put the bassenet there. Clearing off the top of his dresser he also cleared out his sock drawer and put them in with his underwear so she could have at least one drawer for now, and he didn't use much of the closet so there wouldn't be any trouble letting her have as much hanging room as she needed.

After putting everything where Cat wanted it Harm sat down on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders as she held the baby. Enjoying the moment with his new family Harm looked around the apartment and realized that in less than an hour his apartment had gone from a bachlor pad to the apartment of a family man. There was things for the baby everywhere not to mention the baby and her mother as well right next to him.

The quiet contemplation was broken when Mattie burst into the room waving a sheet of paper and declaring, "Hey Harm I aced my algebra test!"

Which was quickly followed by the wail of the baby she had just startled awake.

"A baby! Oh cool!" Mattie exclaimed and hurried over to the couch to plop herself down on the arm of the couch. "Can I hold her? And whose is she anyway?"

Harm wanted just a minute before he had to explain how Harmony was his so protested, "Hey I saw how your flour bag baby looked when you turned him in last semester!"

Mattie insisted, "But that was after a full nine weeks and Freddie was only made of paper after all. This kid looks a bit sturdier than that and I will be careful with her! You never said who she belongs to or what her name is for that matter."

Cat was carefully placing the baby in Mattie's arms as she said, "Her name is Harmony, and I'm her mother. Please do be carefull with her she's only five hours old."

"Oh wow! I've never held a kid this little before." Looking over at Harm she said, "Harmony huh? Wouldn't be any connection there would there?"

"Yes, I'm her father and this is Catherine, my wife," he told her.

"Holy crap! I go to school this morning and you're a single guy and I come home and you have a wife and kid!"

"Language!" Harm said.

"One; 'crap' is hardly a cuss word and Two; after what you just dropped on me I could've said a lot more! So this is your kid Harm? How did that happen?" She saw the look on Harm's face and knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Oh I know HOW it happened! I do know the facts of life!"

"I think Mattie wants to know how it all came about," Cat offered.

"Yeah what your wife said!" Mattie agreed.

"We just found out today that the fake marriage we had was really real and with the baby arriving we felt we needed to start a life together. So this weekend we are really going to step up the search for the house we've been talking about."

"That's great and all, but there is a lot in there that you didn't really explain, but for now I'm more concerned about Jennifer."

"Who is Jennifer?" Cat asked.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She shares the apartment down the hall with Mattie," Harm explained.

"She won't be able to afford that place on her own," Mattie offered.

"This isn't going to happen overnight Mattie. We will give her plenty of warning and she can start looking for a new roommate as soon as possible. We won't leave her high and dry, I promise."

"Okay great, and can I still get a dog once we get the new house?"

"I don't see why not, unless Cat objects."

"Oh great! Make me the bad guy Harm! But I really don't have any objections to a dog, we just have to be careful that whatever dog we do get is okay with small children."

"What about just getting a puppy and then we can teach him or her to be good around the baby from the start?" Harm suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Cat and Mattied exclaimed at the same time then laughed at what had happened.

The baby had gone back to sleep while all this was going on so Mattie asked, "Can I put Harmony to bed so I can go and tell Jen all about this?"

Cat told her she could and said that the bassenet was in the bedroom.

When Mattie came back from putting the baby down she headed right for the door, but Harm stopped her by saying, "Hey I never got to say how proud I am of you for acing your test! Grats kiddo!"

"Gosh with all this going on I forgot all about the test! Thanks Harm! Well I'm off for now but will be back later to play with that cute kid of yours!" she told them and then breezed out of the room.

"So that was Mattie," Cat giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I never did get to really introduce the two of you," Harm looked sheepish.

"It's okay there was a lot happening right then. She did seem to take it all in just fine though. I mean with me and the baby barging in on your house plans and all."

"There is no barging in Cat! You and the baby belong here now, just as much as Mattie does and the four of us will work it all out."

"Speaking of the four of us I just want to go and make sure she laid Harmony down correctly, be right back," Cat said and got up to go into the bedroom.

"Everything okay?" he asked when she re-entered the room.

"Just fine, Harmony is sleeping contentedly and should do so for the next couple of hours until she gets hungery again."

"How often does she eat?!" Harm exclaimed.

"Every four hours right now. That will change in a few weeks, however til then the hospital recommended that I try and sleep when she does so I get some rest. Would you mind if I laid down for a bit?"

"Not at all! Is there anything you need? I can make dinner while you rest and when you get up it will be ready. I assume that you need to eat well to keep feeding the baby?"

"Yes, and thank you," Cat said as she went into the bedroom.

Harm was in the process of making dinner when his apartment door once again opened and this time Jen Coates came in. She looked around the livingroom and saw the baby things all around, "So what Mattie said is true?!" she gasped.

"Yes it is," he admitted as Jen headed towards his bedroom for a peek.

Sure enough she saw a woman in his bed and a baby in a bassenet next to the bed. She came back into the main room and asked, "How did all of this happen Harm? The info Mattie came bak with was hardly a total explination."

"Cat's mother was dying and she felt that her mother would get some comfort from knowing Cat had someone to look after her when she was gone so I called Bud in to perform a ceremony for her mother's bennifit. What I didn't know was that Bud had gone on the internet and gotten himself ordained to really perform marriages. So what Cat and I thought was a fake wedding was a real one, and I just found that out today. I went to tell Cat what I had found out and found her in the hospital having just given birth. We are going to try and make a go of it together and find a house for all of us to live in together. I hope that Mattie told you that no matter what happens with the house hunting, we won't leave you high and dry with the rent on your apartment."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wow in all that you think I am worried about the rent? So let me get this straight, the two of you are going to try and make a marriage out of this because Bud went overboard and got himself ordained? Is that about it?"

"Yeah I guess that's about it," Harm admitted.

"But Harm, you and a baby? Do you have any idea how much work a baby is?"

"Right now Cat does most of it, she is nursing the baby after all."

"What about diapers? You could help out with that you know."

"I guess so, if I hand any idea how to do it."

"You have never changed a diaper? Ever?"

"Never, it's not something the Navy trains you how to do."

"Learning how to change a diaper isn't hard Harm, but how long do you think this is going to last?"

"What do you mean how long do you think this is going to last"  
he questioned even stopping in his dinner preparations at this question.

"Just what I said. I haven't been around to see it but I have hear all the stories of your long list of women in your life that have come and gone. So I just wondered how long this one will last?"

"Dinner smells wonderful Harm," Cat's voice came frome the bedroom doorway and then she adressed Jen, "I don't know who you are or if you might even be one in his long list of exes, but I know he's never been married before and that is what makes this time different. So unless Harm has invited you to stay for dinner it might be time for you to leave."

"I'm Jennifer Coates and I live in the apartment down the hall with is ward Mattie. Has he told you about her?"

"Yes he has and she is one of the reasons we are all going house shopping this weekend."

"Probably not a good idea to take a few day old baby house hunting," Jen siad as she headed for the apartment door and left.

Cat took a seat at the table whidh Harm had set for two with candles and a basket of warm garlic bread. "What are we having dor dinner?" she asked.

"Cat forst let me tell you that Jen and I never dated or were involved in any way other than we work at JAG together and she shares the apartment with Mattie."

"Okay that's good to know. Thank you for telling me that. Now what smells so good? I'm really hungry."

"I thawed out half of a vegitarian lazagna that I made a couple of weeks ago. I find that it is just as easy making a big casserole dish as it is a small one. So I made a large one when I do and than I freeze half of it for a latter time and because I'm guessing that they want you to have protien after having a baby I also made some fish for us. Everything is ready so just let me get it on the table," he told her as he started to do just that.

Even though she'd never had vegitatian lazagna before it looked wonderful when he brought it to the table oozing with cheese and sauce. The fish also looked good. Then he went to the refridgerator and asked her what she would like to drink, "What are you having?" she asked.

"A beer, but I have juice, milk, bottled water and soda."

"I'll have a beer too, that sounds good with lazagna."

"But you're nursing!" he protested.

"Actually an occasional beer is good for nursing mothers. The yeast is good for milk development."

"Well okay, if you're sure," he said still a bit hesitatant. But he brought two beers to the table and then sat down.

She grinned at him as she twisted off the top and took a sip. "It's not like I'm going to get the baby drunk," she told him as he served the lazagna and fish, but when he passed her the basket of bread she put it down without taking any.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You don't like garlic bread?" he asked her.

"I love it, and chocolate too, but both those things are bad while nursing."

"Really? I had no idea."

"I didn't either but I read a lot of books while I was pregnant and almost thought about bottle feeding when I read that!"

"Why didn't you?" he asked between bites of food.

"Because all the books also said what a huge bennifit it was for the baby and it also was a wonderful bonding experience for mother and baby. When I thought it was just going to be me and her, that wasn't a lot."

"But now that we're together you could change that," he offered.

"Harm it's still a wonderful experience and I love nursing her. The bookds did have a suggestion for the fathers so they didn't feel left out of the bonding experience. Unless you feel weird about doing something that involves nursing her.

Harm thought about it for a minute and then said, "No, I don't feel weird about it. After I got over the surprise I really thought it was kind of beautiful. What can I do though?"

"Well the book suggested that it we were sitting on the couch toghther you could put your arm around me and even support Harmony if you wanted while I am feeding her."

"Maybe we could try that when she wakes up," and as if on cue there was a wimper from the other room that quickly turned into a cry.

"Let me change her diaper and then I will meet you on the couch," Cat said as she got up from the table.

"Wait," Harm told her. "I want you to show me how to change her diaper."

"Really?!" Cat questioned in surprise.

"Yes really. I know you have to be tired and I want to help. In fact I've going to call Bud when she is back to sleep and have him take over for me tonight so I can stay here with you and Harmony."

"That would be great Harm. But we better get in there fast, she is really crying hard."

"Let's go," he said with a smile. "We can always reheat dinner when our daughter is finished with hers."

Cat walked him through the diaper change and Harm laughed, telling her it wasn't as bad as his friend Bud had told him. There were horror stories about toxic diaper changes. Cat told him, "Harm she's only a few hours old and all she has had is milk. Wait until she is eating food, I promise you there will be toxic diaper changes in Harmony's future," and with a giggle she added, "And yours!"

"Oh," was all he could say as the baby was once again dry and back in her sleeper. However she still wasn't happy and he looked to Cat for the answer.

"She's hungry Harm."

"Then we could try the couch thing you were talking about!" he sounded much happier about that then he had been about the diapers.

"Yes we can," Cat told him.

The three of them had settled on the couch and Harmony was busy having her dinner when once again the apartment door opened without a knock and Mattie rushed in, "Is something wrong with the baby? I heard her crying!"

"Babies do that I'm afraid Mattie, but I am sorry that she bothered you," Cat answered.

"Oh she didn't bother me! I just figured tha if she was awake I might get a chance to hold her," Mattie admitted. "I promise I'd be careful!" she added.

"Yes you can hold her but she has to finish her dinner first," Harm spoke for the first time since Mattie had come in.

"Finish her dinner?" then she really took in what was going on on the couch. "Oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't know…ummmm see…oh gosh…"

"It's alright Mattie, it's a natural thing. Why don't you just sit down and wait until she is done and after she is burped you can hold her," Cat said.

"So she's going to be a few minutes?" Mattie asked.

"A few, yes why?" Cat wanted to know.

"Well our pizza had just arrived and I was going to run back and get a slice if that was okay?"

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It's fine," Harm told her and the teen hurried fron the room. She was back in just a couple of minutes with a paper plate and two slices of pizza.

Mattie plopped down on a chair and began to eat happily waiting until she could hold the baby.

Once the baby was done nursing and Cat had burped her she told Mattie that it was time she could hold the baby. Mattie eagerly held out her arms and Cat shifted on the couch enough that she could place the baby in her arms. Instructing her to make sure she supported the baby's head Cat settled back on the couch in Harm's arms.

Both adults watched as Mattie cooed and giggled at the baby and they thought that Mattie was well on her way to being a great big sister.

While Mattie was there Harm questioned Cat on her likes and dislikes on home styles and the things that were important to have. He had gotten out a pad of paper to make a list because he had a plan in mind.

Mattie liked her school and had made friends there so Cat said it was a must that they stay in that school district. She also said they need at least three plus bedrooms so Mattie didn't have to share with the baby. And even thought Mattie siad she would be happy to share Cat assured her that she would get a lot of time with the baby and when she started dating she would be happy to have a room of her own. Another thing Cat suggested was a ranch style house so they wouldn't have to worry about stairs when Harmony started wlking and that an open concept floorplan would be good for keeping an eye on her.

Harm made notes of everything and then brought up his idea. Saturday was only a day away and it would be hard on Cat to go walking through a lot of houses that soon after having Harmony, also she wouldn't want to leave the two day old baby with a sitter and taking her along would be hard on both of them. So he and Mattie would go and do the first round of looking and if they found something promissing they would arange for another showing so Cat could see it before they made any disission.

Although Cat really wanted to be involved in the process and she thought it would be a good way to get to know Mattie better she also knew Harm was right about house hunting that soon and taking the baby along. So she agreed to his plan.

Mattie was reluctant to leave that evening when Harm said it was time for her to get to bed because she had school in the morning. The teen happily volenteered to stay home from school! She could be very helpful taking can of the baby if she stayed home she assured them. Both adults laughed at this attempt and Harm told her that she was going to school and shooed her out of the apartment after taking the baby out of her arms. Mattie left with a pout.

That night Harm found out why new parents always looked so tired. Harmony work every few hours to be fed and of course changed too. Because Cat was nursing he figured that it was only fair that he do the diaper changing. So when the baby cried he would get up and change her diaper and then bring her to the bed so Cat could nurse her and then return her to the bassinet.

By morning he was glad he had already called the office to tell them he wouldn't be in because he was sure he had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep. Cat was also groggy when Harmony woke and this time she could see the sunlight coming through the windows.

Harm stubmled out of bed and changed another diaper and then asked Cat what she wanted for breakfast. He said he would cook while Cat nursed.

Harm was just about to put the food on the table when Mattie hurried in so she could see the baby before she had to leave for school. Cat had just come into the room carrying the baby. The two adults watched Mattie's head bounce back and forth between what Harm had just put on the table and the baby in Cat's arms. "No fair! How can you expect me to choose between French toast and the baby?!" Mattie wailed.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cat laughed and solved the problem by offering, "How about if I put Harmony in her car seat and then on the table so you can watch her while you eat?"

"That would be great!" Mattie agreed as she sat down at the table and dug into the French toast. Every few bites Mattie reached out to tickle the babies' toes but Harmony was still too young to laugh or even grin at just two days old.

Before long the teen had to dash out the door or take the chance of being late for school. However, before she left she had one more go at talking Harm into letting her stay home. He was still shaking his head as the door closed behind her.

Harm and Cat took turns caring for the baby and had alternated napping in the afternoon. Although it wasn't the most nutritional meal Harm called his favorite Chineese take out place so no one would have go to the trouble of cooking that night.

It seemed like Jen didn't feel like cooking either so she'd ordered a pizza for her and Mattie. So the two of them brought their pizza over to Harm's place and the four shared all the food.

They talked about the house hunting the next day and everyone took time holding the baby. Harmony seemed pleased at all the adult attention she was getting.

The next day Harm went next door to pick up Mattie and a promise to Cat that he would keep her informed of anything that was worth her seeing.

They had checked with their realator to see several houses on Saturday and Sunday. The first they saw was great but the problem it had was that it was on a very unapproachable hill and had lousy parking. The second house was nice but neither Harm nor Mattie liked the layout.

However, when they walked into the third house they both felt at home. They looked at each other and quickly started sending copious pictures to Cat. There was a wonderful yard with a double garage and enough parking that when Mattie was ready for a vehicle there would be room. Mattie loved her room and she would even have her own bathroom. They both knew that Cat had to see this house.

They canceled the other two houses they had set up an appointment for Cat to see the third house they had seen. Cat loved the house as much as Harm and Mattie did. By the end of the day they were stunned to have put in an offer on the house on Elk Street. The only change they were planning on was to paint Harmony's room a sunny yellow instead of the dull beige it was not.

There was a bit of negotiating since their first offer was countered but within days they came to an agreement and the house would be theirs within two weeks!

Plans began in earnest to get everything packed and moved. Their different households would have to be dealt with. Because Mattie and Harm were so close it would be easy for the movers to collect their things so it was decided that Cat would bring the rest of her things to Harm's apartment. There was some talk of what Jen would do once the other made the move to the new house. Harm was surprised when Cat came up with a great possible solution. Her apartment was an efficenty unit and while not quite half the cost of the apartment Jen shared with Mattie, Jen told them that she thought she could swing it if she were careful.

So the plan was for Jen to go with Cat when she packed up her things to take a look at Cat's place. If she like it Cat would sublet to her until the lease was up and then Hen could pick up the new lease under her own name if she chose to.

The next day Jen got her look at Cat's place and decided that it would work out fine for her so now a fourth person was involved in the move.

Unfortunately Harm and Jen had to return to work on Monday and Mattie to school. That left Cat at Harm's place with the baby. She continued to pack up Harm's things in between taking care of Harmony.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the end of the morning briefing Harm asked for a moment and made the announcement that he and Cat were actually married and that Cat had just given birth to their daughter Harmony. He also told them about the new house and promised that once they were moved in they would have a housewarming party.

Bud and Harriett quickly welcomed Harm to the ranks of fatherhood and she promised that she had beby things that they could have. Everyone said they were eager for the housewarming party so they could meet Harm's new family and see their new house.

They meeting was dimissed but several stayed behing to question Harm about the weekends turn of events. He answered their quesitons until they had to disperss. Some of them were due in court. Harm was one of those and had to hurry off but Bud had given hims something to think about when he'd asked to see pictures of the baby. Harm hadn't thought to take any over the weekend but promissed that he would bring some in the next day.

After a very full day in court Harm made a quick stop to pick up some take out food so neither he or Cat would have to cook that evening. He told her all about everyone's reaction to the news of the marriage, baby, and new house as well as his promise that they would have a housewarming party once they were settled in the house.

Harm also told her that he was embarassed when Bud asked to see pictures of the new baby and he had none to show. Cat just grinned at him and said he could take them that evening.

As they ate dinner he asked, "How was your first day alone with (Harmony/the baby)?"

"It was fine," Cat told him. "I didn't overdo but anytime she was sleeping I got some packing done. We should be ready to move as soon as the house is available."

"That's great but please make sure that you don't do too much. I can get quite a bit done in the evenings too!"

She held up her hand as if taking an oath and with a grin said, "I promise."

Harm cleaned up the remains of their dinner whilt Cat nursed Harmony. Cat insisted that Harm wait until she was done feeding the baby before he started taking pictures. Laughing Harm agreed.

Between taking pictures of Harmony he packed boxes all the while insisting that Cat take it easy because of all she had done during the day.

About an hour after they finished eating Mattie came in asking if they had any extra boxes. She had already filled the ones that she had and needed more. She also couldn't resist holding the baby for a time and Harm got even more pictures of that. It was a fine evening and Harm made a mental note to get more boxes the way home from work the next day.

The week that followed was full of packing and trying to get sleep whenever he could for Harm. He was prettu sure that he had never had a week with so little sleep. He wondered how one tiny little baby could change ones world so (completely/drastically).

He had feelings for Cat and he was fast becoming the center of his world and he loved her with no reservations. When he held her in his arms and looked into those blue eyes of hers, when her tiny fingers wrapped around his large ones Harm's heart melted.

The second week was a bit easier. All the packing was done exceot for whey the would need daily. Harmony was still getting up every few hours to be fed but at least her parents were able to get some rest now that they had their evenings free.

Finally it was moving weekend and Jen showed up to help them. She had moved into Cat's apartment in the middle of the week because Cat had all of her stuff at Harm's by then. Harm had rented a van and along with his SUV they made the move all in one day. All that was left was for them to unpack.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Because AJ and Liiani's wedding was the following weekend Harm and Cat decided to have their housewarming party on the Wednesday before it.

The entire JAG family had been invited. Most of them brought gifts for the baby because Harm had told them that they were combining three households so they didn't really need housewarming things.

But and Harriett brought a pretty pink dress with white satin slippers that had pink rosebuds on them. Jen brought a receiving blanket for Harmony. Mac showed up with a fluffy white teddy bear with a pink ribbon around it's neck. AJ and Liiani had consulted with Mattie to see if Harm and Cat had brought a stroller yet and when she had told them 'no' had cnosen that as the gift they had for the baby.

The party was a huge success and everyone loved house and the new baby. However, the party did end on the easily side because everyone but Cat had to be back at work the next day.

During the next week Harmony started to sleep an extra hour between her nightly feedings. Everyone was happy about the e sleep they were getting. Also one night that week Mattie came home with no homework at all to do so the three of them had an impromptu movie night.

The next week Harm came home from work with an idea he had gottne from the Roberts. Harriett had come into the office to change the pictures of the kids on Bud's desk.

Harm never got tired of driving up to the new house. Knowing his wife and child were inside waiting for him made him feel all warm inside. He walked through the front door every evening they were there waiting for him.

She came from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Hush Harm! Your daughter is taking a nap while I was making dinner."

"Oh, sorry Cat I wasn't thinking. But I had a great idea today. Something Bud and Harriett put me onto. They had professional pictures taken of their family. I'd like us to do the same. "Whay do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Harm and we need to take Mattie along too, she's part of our family."

"I'm so glad that you feel that way about her. I know how much she likes you and you know she adores Harmony."

Cat smiled at her and asked, "When do you want to do this?"

'I was thinking one night after work you know how busy the mall gets on Saturday."

"That sounds fine. What night were you thinking?"

"Well I have a light load on Thursday. I might even be able to get out a little early. We could even have dinner out if you like."

"All that sounds wonderful Harm, I will look through her outfits to see what to have her in for the pictures. Mattie is upstairs doing homework why don't you go up and talk to her while I finish getting dinner ready."

"I will do that. And that is a great idea Catl I'll be down in a bit to help with dinner."

"Okay," she told him as he headed for the stairs.

Reaching Mattie's room he knocked on her door. After being invited in he said, "Hey kiddo. I had an idea today that I'd like to run by you."

"Sure Harm what is it?" Mattie asked.

"I'd like us all to go to the mall and have a family picture taken."

"the three of you will look so great!"

"Hey I said all of us! That includes you Mattie. You are a part of our family and I want you in any picture that we take."

There were tears in her eyes when Harm stopped speaking. "That would be great Harm," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Hugging her back Harm told her, "We are planning on Thursday if that works for you."

"It does, but would it be okay if I got something new to wear for the pictures?"

"Sure that is fine," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his credit card. "Can you keep it under a hundred dollars?"

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh yeah no problem," she replied taking the card.

"I'll see you downstairs later for dinner, I told Cat that I would help her."

"Okay see you later," she said.

Back downstairs Harm asked Cat what he could do to help. She asked him to set the table and then started pointing out the food that needed to go on the table.

By the time everyting was on the table Harm was truly impressed by what he saw. Cat had made a salad, steamed green beans and stuffed pork chops. It was a fantastic looking meal. Cat went to the bottom of the stairs and called up for Mattie to come down and eat.

Mattie came right down and they all went to the table to eat. The food tasted as good as it looked and they all enjoyed the meal.

On Saturday Harm talked Mattie into baby sitting so he could take Cat out to dinner. It was not a hard sell. Mattie loved baby Harmony and was happy for anytime she could spend with her.

Later that evening Harm and Cat went to bed. Harm spooned his body up against her back as he had been doing since they had moved in together.

But that night as he layed there with his arm around her waist he was suddenly reminded how long it had been since he had been with a woman.

He cuddled closer to her and started to nuzzle her neck. Cat seemed to enjoy it at first. Then she suddenly shifted away from him. "Harm we can't do anything for six weeks after Harmony was born."

"I know we can't have sex, but why does that mean we can't stop just short of that? There are a lot of ways that we could (pleasure each other/releave tensions)."

She rolled to her back and then sat up and wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees. "Harm I understand what you are saying and I know it has to be hard on you to wait but it's only a few more days now and I would rather wait for the all clear from my doctor. Can you wait for just a few more days?"

"I get that we have to wait for the doctors all clear for sex but I was just hoping that we could maybe do some 'fooling around' before that?"

Cat gave a deep sigh and shook her head, "I'm sorry Harm I really want to wait. Please give me the few days until the doctor apointment, please."

He thought for a moment and then with a sigh of his own said, "I guess so. I ummmm am going to take a shower," he told her and backed out of the bed and left the room.

Some time later he came back and stood next to the bed. Cat looked up at him and wondered what he was thinking, but Harm wasn't speaking, at least at first. Then he grabbed his pillow off the bed and said, "I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Harm! Don't do that! We can get through this!" Cat protested.

"I know we can, but right now I just can't climb back into bed with you without wanting to hold you…sorry I need to go," he told her as he backed towards the door.

"Harm please! Let's talk about this!" But by the time she finished speaking Harm was out of the room. She fell asleep with tears on her cheeks.

He wouldn't talk about it the next day or the next, it was as if nothing had happened or at least as if he wanted to sweep it under the rug.

Cat didn't know what to do, she wanted to talk to him about it but he simply wanted none of that. She was worried that this could be the end of their tenious relationship. She had been putting all her hopes on them going for the long haul but if he wouldn't even talk to her about a problem they were having she didn't know what to do. And to top it all off he was still sleeping on the couch.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Finally on the third day Harm followed her into the bedroom when she headed there that night. "I'm sorry Cat, I know that I have been acting badly and I want to try and explain. The reason I couldn't talk about it before was that I really didn't know what to say. And even now I'm not sure that I have the right thing to say. But I am sorry for shutting you out, that was wrong of me and I am sorry for that. Can you forgive me Cat?"

"Of course I can forgive you Harm but that still doesn't explain what is going on in your head. That was why I wanted to talk about this."

"Can we just leave it that I was a stupid man?"

"That really isn't much of an explination Harm."

"I know but I really don't have one for you. I just let myself get out of control. Can you forgive me?"

"I said I would, I would just like to understand a bit better."

"If I can figure it out I will let you know. Okay?"

"I guess it has to be."

"Can I come back to bed with you?"

"Yes Harm, I wasn't the one keeping you away."

"I know, I was just being stupid like I said."

Things seemed to go back to normal after that for them but Cat still had a lingering funny feeling about it all.

Cat was worried with the way Harm was acting that all he wanted from her was a live in sex partner. The problem was that she was in love with him and wanted him to love her back. She didn't want to be his convient sexual release.

Her six week appointment for herself and the baby was the next day and she was no closer to an answer to her fears than she had been before. However she did make special arrangementsfor the evening. Mattie promised to babysit and Cat had made reservations at The Cellar. They served the most devine lobster bisque soup and had a cheddar cheese salad dressing that was to die for! It also happened to have very private tables each lit by only candlelight. Cat hoped the romantic atmosphere would have the desired effect on Harm.

Everything was set before she headed off to her doctor appointment. Anticipating that all was going to go well Cat had pumped enough breast milk for Mattie to feed the baby while her parents went out to dinner. While she was trying to keep her hopes high Cat couldn't help but worry how it would all end if things didn't go well.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stay in the new house that she had come to love. It would also mean leaving Mattie whom she also loved but she knew would stay with Harm. Then there was also the possibility of a custody battle over Harmony because she knew how much Harm loved his daughter. She was terribly afraid he would fight her for custody.

The doctors appointment went just as Cat thought it would. Both she and Harmony were found to be in perfect health and Cat was told that she could 'resume'normal marital activities. Her doctor was unaware that as far as Harm and she were concerned, there had never been any marital relations.

At home she changed into the outfit she had planned out in her mind. Then she laid out a suit, shirt, and tie for Harm to change into when he got home from work.

Harm got home and put his briefcase down on the entrance hall table. He went looking for Cat right away to find out how her appointment went. Finding her in the livingroom he was distracted by how nice she looked. He blurted out, "You're all dressed up!"

"I made reservations for us to go out to dinner. I hope you don't mind? Mattie's going to watch Harmony for us and I laid out clothess for you on the bed if you'd like to change."

"But how did your doctor appointment go?"

"Why don't you change and we can talk about it over dinner? Our reservations are in a half an hour."

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Well I guess so," he hesitated for a few minutes until he realized she was just going to stand there and wait for him to go and change clothes.

When he came down a few minutes later Cat hurried him out of the house. She drove because she knew where they were going. Even though it was a short ride she still wouldn't say anything about how her doctor's visit went.

He was getting frustrated at the fact that she still wouldn't talk about it until after they had ordered. Once the waiter finally left their table Cat turned to Harm and said, :I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long to hear what the doctor had to say but I thought we might want a nice night out to celebrate the news that both Harmony and I are fine and healthy."

"That's great! But did we really need to go to all this trouble?"

"I thought we could use a nice night out just the two of us. Or did you think you'd come home tonight and we would just jump right into bed? Is that all you want from me Harm?"

"No! of course not! Why would you think that Cat?"

"Because it seems like that is all you care about!"

"How can you say that?! Of course that's not all I'm interested in!" he protested.

"Harm you slept on the couch for three days because of that very think!"

"I was being stupid."

"That may be Harm but I don't want to stay married to someone who just sees me as a live in sex partner."

"Cat! That's not how I see you! I love you and Harmony!"

"I know you love Harmony but you have never told me that you feel that way about me!" she declared.

"I say it all the time!" Harm insisted.

"You say it to and about Harmony but you have never said it to me Harm!"

He looked stunned, "Really?! I think it all the time! I guess I just have a hard time saying it."

"You don't have any trouble saying it to Harmony or is it just me that you can't say it to?" she asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh Cat! I'm SO sorry! I really thought I had been telling you. I do love you! That was why I wanted to make a go of this! Why I wanted a house for our family!"

"Harm I want to believe you but how can I know if you really mean it?"

"You could take my word for it," he suggested.

"Maybe you don't remember where I worked, it was a hard job to learn to trust others there."

"True but we should be able to surpass our pasts, don't you think?"

"You can't know how much I would love to be able to tak you at your word. I guess I just find it hard to trust."

"You can trust me Cat. I don't say what I don't mean and even though I have a hard time saying 'I love you' I do. I love you more then anything else in the world, and I want us to all be together forever."

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever. I know that we are already married, but I would do it all over again! You, Harmony and Mattie are the best things in my life. I was always a bit envious of what Bud and Harriett had and now I have a family too."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes I do, maybe one day we could even have another child."

"I'd like that," she told him with a smile. "Forever!"

THE END


End file.
